NightWarriors: The Awakening
by WriterJJ
Summary: This is just a filler. This filler covers Darkstalkers that haven't appeared in my fan fiction storyline, yet. There will be another filler, soon.


NightWarriors: The Awakening

By JJ

Author's Note: I took a brake for awhile, but I'm back now and working on a crossover. I don't own any of the Darkstalker characters, just writing this story for fun.

In the deep Amazon, laid a forgotten city, a mermen kingdom. It's been many years since Rikuo defeat the dark that cause the quake and found other survivors. He has his family back and his kingdom. This will soon be taken away from him, once again. The enemy once thought destroyed had now revealed it self again. Pyron had return to get his revenge; Rikuo was told of strange dark energy level, the same energy level that caused the earthquake the last time around. Now Rikuo was in a race against time. He did not want what happen to his people so long ago, to repeat itself.

Deep in the forest, a little girl in a red hood, skipped along the forest path. She stopped skipping when a dark aura filled the air. She pulled out a mini-machine gun, "So the darkness has return, it's about time, I was getting bored." B.B. Hood was this girl's name, and now since she knows that the darkness has return, she was now lusting to kill it. It has been too long since she had a real challenge, now she will.

In a laboratory in Germany, the great grand child of Professor von Gerdenheim found Victor's lifeless Frankenstein body lying peacefully in the basement of the laboratory. He closely study Victor, "This must be the creation of my late great grand uncle Gerdenheim, that my father told me about. Looks like he tried to revive him, but it seems it didn't work." The young lawyer would soon find out that he was wrong, Victor was not dead, but in stand by mode, in case of an attack. This lawyer would find out that Victor is more then what he looks like.

Somewhere in China, Bishamon has been fighting his cursed armor from within, like he promised Donovan. It has been a hard battle, but Bishamon has been getting better at fighting the cursed armor from within. He has been help people more and more, then when he was blood hunting. His strength was now higher then before, but his allelic is still question. Soon very body will see how far Bishamon has brought himself. Now he would have the chance to save the world, by battling an old forgotten enemy.

Anakaris, the old pharoah of Egypt, was cast back into his gave. Only to reawaken by the call of the Door of Destruction to serve it's need and fight Pyron to prove himself ready for more power from the door. He arose from his grave, given extra power by the Door of Destruction and sent on a mission to find Donovan the one how defeated Pyron, and defeat him. Then he could go fight Pyron when he is given more power. "I will rule all the Empire of both the Human World and Demon World", where the only words that excepted from his mouth as he exited his grave.

Makai started to shake, for Jedah had awakened and now was gathering his power back. He was defeat by Anita, he couldn't understand how he could have lost to a child. He was aware of Pyron's return, but he cared not. He wanted his revenge on Donovan and Anita, until he left a new Darkstalker, one that was like no other. "This new Darkstalker's aura and power, inserts me. Very well, I will stay dormant until I know what his new Darkstalker is capable of, maybe this Darkstalker is my key to defeat Donovan and that girl that follows him." Jedah continued to gather his power, until the new Darkstalker proves if it is worthy of a soul to take.

Further away where Jedah laid, was the kingdom of the bee people. With Jedah out of the picture, Queen Bee a.k.a. Q-Bee was still using the Majigen to feed her people and herself. The souls in this place were running out, but when word about a soul that will keep any starving soul eater full forever. Q-Bee herself took off in look for this soul, unaware to her, the soul that the rumor was about was no longer on Earth. And on top of that Pyron was about to get in her way.

Donovan, Anita, Hsien-Ko, and Mei-Ling where traveling together when they notice the call of the Door of Destruction. Donovan felt Pyron's darkness coming to destroy the world, once again. Anita looks at him with her sad eyes and tugged at his leg. Donovan looked down at her, "I know Anita, an old enemy has return, but so have many other Darkstalkers." Hsien-Ko looks at Donovan, "So we get to fight, after all these years. Hey, sister. Are you up to it?" Mei-Ling nods her head, "Only if you are, Hsien-Ko." Donovan pointed his sword towards the distance, "Then let us go and fight the dark."

Meanwhile in the Demon World, Lord Raptor's body was completely taken over by Ozom. Ozom hasn't had a body since it was destroy by Jedah so long ago. Now with his servant's body, he was planing on taking revenge on Jedah, but he will soon find out that it won't be Pyron that will stand in his way, but the new Darkstalker that was created by Morrigan. He heard the call of the Door of Destruction and left the Demon World, intending to kill and finally defeat Jedah.

The End for now.


End file.
